Un Ángel casi perfecto Capitulo 2
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: ¿Un sueño puede hacerse realidad? Este es un Albertfics 100%


Hola a todas mil gracias por sus mensajes, efectivamente este es uno de mis fics que he publicado en grupos Albert fans , aclaro aun no lo termino , pero con paciencia lo hare.

Todos los personajes de Candy Candy **NO ME PERTENECEN** , son de la autora Kyoko Mizuki, este fics es de mi autoría, y solo para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno.

Besos a todos.

Brenda de Andrew

**CASI UN ANGEL PERFECTO…**

CAPITULO II

¿SERAS UN ANGEL?

La soledad siempre será mala consejera….eso dicen, están amiga mía que difícilmente nos separamos. Annie tardaba mucho así que fui a la papelería más cercana por unos pinceles para poder decorar a mi " ángel"…deseaba que tuviera color y expresión…así que compre algunas pinturas, pínceles todo lo necesario… pase cerca de la iglesia digo no es que sea yo muy religiosa que digamos, pero algo me dio por entrar….el servicio religioso estaba…dentro el humo de incienso, las luces de velas, creo que estaban celebrando un responso por no sé quién o quienes había mucha gente elegante… el sacerdote hacia mención de la bondad y los valores…

Así que fui directo a el oratorio…me arrodille y pedí a dios con todo mi corazón por el descanso de mis padres…y por qué me diera la conformidad y paz a mi alma…de pronto a unos. Metros en medio de la bruma causada por el incienso… ¡dios mío!

¡Mi ángel!

Si…era mi ángel…pero…pero…me talle los ojos…ahí reclinado en posición de oración un joven de estampa muy fina ….inclinado oraba…. ,creo que fue la insistencia de mi mirada. Que miro hacia donde yo estaba…

Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas…..muy triste…

No pude contenerme tenía que ver que no era un sueño,….el mismo que yo soñaba…noche a noche…era un ángel…¿o no?

Pronto la gente se paró de sus asientos y ya no pude avanzar…fue una fracción y luego mi ángel desapareció…

Discretamente me salí…espere unos minutos….no lo volví a ver…

Creo que fue producto de mi imaginación….

Regrese a mi casa un poco contrariada…..Annie estaba terminando de almorzar había estado sacando una información de la biblioteca de un trabajo escolar…

¿Candy que tienes?

¡Nada!

¿Parece que viste a un fantasma?

¡No!

Mmmmm…ya se te peleaste con el "duque"

¡No!

Annie… ¿crees que los ángeles existan?

Si…sí creo Archie es uno….me trae loca por él...

Jajajajaja

…no en serio

Mmmm…son criaturas de dios…igual que nosotros…puede ser... ¿por qué?

¿Acaso viste uno?

Candy enrojeció como decirle que la imagen de un joven continuamente la acompañaba…e incluso fantaseaba eróticamente con el…

Mmm…bueno no…

¡Ah! Ya se …viste algún chico muy guapo y te figuro que parecía un ángel…hay Candy tienes una gran imaginación…

Tienes razón…

Oye… ¿vamos a ir al cine?

SIP…ya todos nos pusimos de acuerdo…Paty y Stear, Archie y yo…Me imagino que el duque nos honrara con su gentil presencia…

No….no ira…tiene ensayo...

Mmmm…no instigo pero pasa más tiempo con Susan que contigo prima…y ya sabes que esa gusaracha no pierde el tiempo…

Lo…se pero confió en el…dice que hay un nuevo director teatral…y que debe ensayar más..

¿Cómo no sean los besos?

¡Annie Britter!

En serio Candy, te pasas de confiada…..yo que tú me meto a la obra aunque sea de barrendera no más por vigilar a mi novio…

Yo...confió en Terry…

En el sí, pero en la gusaracha ¡no!

Bueno…sígueme hablando de "ese ángel" como era…

Bueno…era...

Candy pone una cara de ilusionada…

Es…es…rubio como el sol sus cabellos deslumbra parecen hilos de oro muy finos… muy alto, su estampa de todo un hombre parecía un guerrero fuerte y muy varonil..…ojos…¡dios mío!…el cielo y el mar en su mirada….trasmitía la paz que sana mis heridas…sus labios cual pétalos de rosas carnosos y a la vez delgados…sus dientes perlas muy finas…sus manos. Capaz de trasmitir su fuerza y a la vez darte en un abrazo la protección total…. Capaz de defenderme con su vida de una fiera o de salvarme de una cascada…

¡Candy White!

¿Qué?

¡Estas locamente enamorada de!... ¡El!

¡No…no…yo. Yo quiero a Terry!…

Mmmjm….que te escuche el duque…quien lo aguanta si casi se anda peleando con las moscas y mosquitos con tal que no te toquen…

Jajajaja…

Annie…

¡hay Candy….mejor deja de soñar…ahhh alguien así de bello no existe!….

Si verdad….no existe….

Y así se apuraron a arreglarse…Candy opto por un vestido blanco en algodón sin hombros y sandalias floreadas …su hermoso cabello suelto aunque eso sí con dos toneladas de crema hidratante para rizos no quería que la sacaran del cine por no dejar ver a nadie la función…

Se veía espectacular…Annie también era una belleza, su dulzura y su cabellera larga oscura así como sus hermosos ojos azules le daban un toque muy ingenuo…por eso uno de los chicos Cornwells andaba loco por ella.

Así que pasada las tres de la tarde…un auto. Digamos clásico aunque con un sonido extraño. Paso a recogerlas…

Stear el primogénito de los Cornwells y su muy inteligente novia iban en el asiento delantero y Archie su hermano atrás…

¡Hola chicas!

Órale…Stear lograste echar a andar a cachito…

Cachito era el nombre de la antigua carcacha que Stear el chico intelectual y muy inventor le daba,….el inventaba todo… aunque luego se rompiera ,explotara, en fin solo Candy y desde luego su novia Patty apoyaban…era un adorable peligro…

Si….le he puesto un propulsor ya verás que ahora sí que va a correr…

Candy pensó en encomendarse su vida al creador….siempre lo hacía con Stear…

¡Annie!…mejor no Candy, ¿Si estalla?

No, como crees, acaso no tienes confianza en Stear….ya verás él va a revolucionar el mercado automotriz….y tú te sentirás muy orgullosa de haber sido de las primeras en probarlo.

Stear como quería a Candy, ella sí que creía en el….incluso un día pensó que Candy seria perfecta para el…pero conoció a Patty ella sí que era su alma gemela…le gustaba el estudio…era muy dulce y lo mejor no tendría que luchar a muerte con cierto engreído aristócrata….

Así que Annie a regañadientes y convirtiéndose en muy religiosa comenzó a orar por qué esa carcacha resistiera….y milagrosamente a empujones pero llegaron…

¡ahhh chicas!….se nos olvidaba…mi tío Albert acaba de llegar a la ciudad…y le invitamos a acompañarnos espero no se molesten…él ha regresado de escocia piensa estudiar una maestría…y por ello está aquí en chicago.

Ohm…y ¿cómo es el?

Bueno…ya vendrá…

Pero se llegó el momento de entrar y nada…comenzó la función y no apareció el famoso tío Albert

Justo iba la película a medias…donde Leo extiende las manos a Kate y le dice "Soy el rey del mundo"(ver titánic…sino mejor suicídate es un clásico).

Cuando en medio de la oscuridad de lado de Candy se sentó una persona…su olor..

Dios mío ya imagino cosas…seguro que acabare en el psiquiátrico…huelo a maderas y sándalo….

Ella cargaba las palomitas algunas sodas ya que Annie lloraba.. Por lo triste de la película al igual Patty , Stear ambos lloraban y se daban besitos .

Justo terminaba…todos caminan y a la salida…ella, llena de los botes vacíos se dirige a la basura…voltea y es " el ".

¿Tu?

¡Tu…no existes!….

Y antes que nada más pasara…

Cayó desmayada sus los brazos….

El, la sostiene en sus fuertes brazos…y aspira ese olor a rosas silvestres..

¡Que linda es…y que bien huele!.. Pensó Albert

La gente en seguida se arremolino….mientras que Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie….se impacientaban porque Candy no salía del cine….

De entre la gente emergió un joven un metro noventa de estatura…rubio cual ángel y unos ojos color cielo….

¡Tío!

¡Candy!

¡Dios mío,…que paso!

Todos corrieron alarmados….

¡Candy!, ¡Candy!

¿Qué paso?

Yo…yo no lo se me miro…como si mirara a un fantasma y no sé qué dijo y cayo…

Annie volteo y por primera vez tomo conciencia del desconocido tío….

Pero si eres ángel….

¿Quién?

Este…nada…vamos ayudemos a Candy…

Candy volvió en si aunque algo mareada….

¡Dios mío Annie…me estoy volviendo loca!

¡Era ángel!

¡Deberás Annie!

¡Yo lo vi! …¡te lo juro!

Calma Candy…. Te creo…pero no era un ángel…solo el tío de Archie...

¿Quién?

No, no…puede ser…yo….yo lo dibuje era exacto…el no existe...

Jajajaja…siempre tan atolondrada.

Mientras que los chicos hacían preguntas a...el,

Candy era enterada….

Dios ha de pensar que soy esquizofrénica o algo…así

Bueno Candy…. A veces he tenido mis dudas….

Jajajajaja…

¡Annie, Patty!

Con calma la llevaron hacia los chicos…entonces cual voz celestial se escuchó..

¿Te encuentras bien princesa?..

¡Ah!. Chicas le presentamos a mi tío Albert…...

Ladies mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew a sus pies….

Tomando sus manos de Annie ,Patty y Candy les prodigo un beso…pero el de la pecosa lo tardo un poco más y la miro a los ojos…

Mucho gusto….dijeron todas

Candy enrojeció hasta los pies…sintió que veinte mil voltios pasaban de los labios de él ,a su piel…

¿Cómo te llamas?, le dijo únicamente a ella...

Yo…yo...me...llamo...Candy...White

La mente de Candy no coordinaba….

¡Dios mío que rayos me pasa!

¿Te sientes mejor?..

Sí. Gracias…perdón yo…

No te preocupes…tal vez me confundiste con alguien…

Le guiño el ojo….ella lo miro con ojos de plato...

Este…si…bueno no…es

Annie le quedo claro, que a Candy …definitivamente el cerebro se le había desconchinflado…ni Terry la ponía así…ella nunca había tartamudeado.

Bueno si no tienen otros planes les invito un helado y así nos conocemos….¿les parece?

Genial….

Y cuando Stear quiso arrancar a cachito…. ¡pummm!

Quedo lleno de hollín…

¡Ohm Stear!….

Jajajajaja….

Mejor se van conmigo…

Acto seguido el valet parking…estaciono un auto hibrido de ultima tecnología

Waoooo grito general…

Tooooodddooossss en el cine se acercaban al ver semejante automóvil….

Oye…Archie… ¿qué tu tío es millonario…o político?

No ,Annie mi tío es multimillonario…acaso nunca has escuchado que el dueño de la banca mundial se llama William Albert Andrew….

¿Es él?

SIP…..pero no lo digas fuerte….el no desea ser reconocido...

Pues con semejante auto…lo dudo…

¡Ohm!,…y dime ¿qué hace en chicago?….

Bueno…pues hasta donde yo sé….quiere una maestría…pero se rumora que viene a casarse….

¿Tiene novia?

Bueno…creo que si…se llama Clarice Rotterdam, es muy fina y rica

Lo imagino….

¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿qué te interesa mi tío o qué?

Jajajaja…Archivald Cornwells ya te pareces al duque de celoso.

A ese malcriado aristócrata ni me lo menciones….solo Candy lo soporta

Candy estaba como ida se sentó en el asiento de atrás y Albert ajusto su retrovisor…sus miradas se encontraron…

Ella solo se torcía las manos nerviosas…

Él le sonrió…y Candy también…

Así llegaron a una fuente de sodas muy conocida….

Annie y Patty les cayó muy bien Albert …era una persona muy agradable. Lo mismo sabia de cosas intelectuales a Patty les fascino incluso sabia física cuántica….a Annie le dijo sobre piano…las principales obras maestras..

Y cuando se dirigió a Candy le dijo…

¿Qué te gusta a ti pequeña?

Solo su padre la había llamado así….

Yo. Yo…

Ella esculpe y será una gran abogada contesto Annie…

Ah,perfecto tendré entonces alguien con quien discernir y visitar el museo de arte moderno…

¿Te gustaría?

Si…yo. Gracias…

Y así estuvieron conviviendo todos…hasta que Annie dijo...

Candy me acompañas al tocador…

Si, Annie

En el tocador…

¡Candy! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

El adonis del tío de Archie te habla, te invita a salir…y tú solo…. Si…no…ah y también gracias… ¿qué te pasa?

Yooo,…nada...solo...que

Ya se estas impresionada…pero cálmate es solo una coincidencia…ya vez que si había después de todo alguien así….

Pero tiene novia….

Yo también…

¿Y eso…qué? Contesto Patty…

Mientras un juez ni un cura lo case….son solteros…

Además…. ¿dónde están sus novios?

Bueno Terry…tenia ensayo…el no…

Jajajaja…¡En serio eres tan inocente!….

Era Eliza quien se encontraba en la planta alta del establecimiento y había ido también al tocador en ese preciso momento…

¡Basta Candy….no te das cuenta que eso es una patraña!

¿Qué?

Hay por dios …acaso no sabes que todos los jueves en el salón veintiuno, si ese que esta clausurado,…Terry tiene encuentros con Susan Marlowe.

**¡Eso es una mentira!**

Mira Candy, tú sabes que …a los chicos les gusta ya sabes…divertirse…y pues Susana Marlowe, no es precisamente una santa además está loca por Terry…y

Tu tan virginal…..jajajajaja

¡Vamos Patty, tú también lo sabes….dizque va a ensayar con ella…pero un concierto de gemidos y otras cositas se escuchan!

Patty estaba pálida….

¿Patty…es cierto, dímelo?

¡Candy…yo…!

Patty bajo la cabeza y no contesto….

Annie se acercó a Candy…

¡Candy!

¿Annie y tu…lo sabias?

Annie…bajo la mirada...

¿Por qué callaste?

Por qué no sé a ciencia cierta…son rumores…y. Lo quieres

Rumores…..jajajaja….por dios…rumor el que recién se escucha que Susana Marlowe está en feliz espera de Terry, ese sí que es un rumor…

¿Qué dices…Eliza?

Candy agarro por los cabellos a Eliza y la zarandeo…

Repite eso…

¡**Suéltame, estúpida huérfana**!

¡Me alegro mucho…despreciaste al imbécil de mi hermano y ese mal nacido del Grandchester lo golpeo ,por culpa de él y tuya , mi hermano es casi un alcohólico!

Si entérate, Susana está embarazada….y le exigirá que cumpla con su deber…

Así que adiós a tu sueño de ser duquesa "queridita"

"**Advertencia algunas palabras en este capítulo son fuertes…si eres sensible o menor de edad …abstente gracias…."**

¡Ah! ,si aún crees que miento…corre a la escuela salen casi ocho treinta de ahí siempre…vaya que Terry sabe divertir…aun te da tiempo…

¡Que se siente Candy White….sufre…para que sientas lo que sintió mi hermano cuando le distes alas y luego preferiste al duque…sufre maldita huérfana!

Candy...no escucho esa última frase…salió como bólido del baño.

Paso junto a Albert y los chicos roja del coraje ni adiós dijo….

Annie y Patty salieron tras ella…pero Archie pregunto…

¿Qué pasa?

Annie trato lo más simple de enterar a los muchachos cuando vio Candy había tomado ya un taxi….

Albert de inmediato pago la cuenta….y pidió su auto…

Era la hora pico (hora de mucho tráfico vehicular)….

Candy llego a la Uní…y subió las escaleras corriendo….su corazón latía mil veces por hora…Terry no le haría eso, jamás…el, la amaba…él era intachable. Subió el tercer piso casi ahogándose por su loca carrera y por su angustia…vislumbro el ultimo salón…el veintiuno…mucho se hablaba que era utilizado para cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la enseñanza…otros decía que los de teatro lo utilizaban en las noches para ensayar porque era todo el piso vacío…

Lo cierto….que antes de llegar. Escucho voces…era Terry…y estaba discutiendo acaloradamente…

**¡Jamás**!…maldita sea lo oíste…jamás lo hare…!

**¡Si lo harás!**….¡porque yo te lo exijo e iré junto con mis padres a hablar con el duque de Granchester…no creo que él quiera dejar sin reconocer su sangre…tu sabes que has sido el primero en mi vida…es tuyo…!

¡No importa…le daré mi apellido…pero nunca me casare contigo….!

¡yo amo a Candy ….me oíste Susana…lo nuestro fue un error…!

**¿Ah? ¡Sí!** Y por esa… %$32&$%&/" huérfana…quieres dejar a tu hijo sin nombre…

¿Haber si dices lo mismo cuando ella lo sepa?

¡Te prohíbo maldita sea acercártele a ella…me oíste Susana!…

Dijo eso Terry sujetándola fuertemente del brazo….

¡**Suéltame bruto…me lastimas**!

¡Suéltala Terry!...

¡Candy!

Solo lo miro y una lagrima de dolor salió de sus verdes pupilas…..

Corrió hacia las escaleras y Terry tras ella….

¡Candy! ¡Candy!

¡Perdóname!

¡Candy déjame hablarte…escúchame!

¡yo…yo hablare con mis padres me hare cargo de la criatura…yo te amo!

Ella bajo corriendo las escaleras…

El, la alcanzo y la tomo por la cintura…

Candy….no me dejes…yo te amo….no se vivir sin ti fue un error…

Terry lloraba…

Candy se sintió como en deja vu….

Terry el chico que me ama está llorando…pero ya no es para mí…nunca más…nuestros sueños….nunca más…ahora debe estar con ella…

Ella le dijo se feliz…con ella…

No, No me dejes….

Mientras tengamos vida seguiremos encontrándonos Terry …yo tratare de ser feliz…

¡**Noooo….caandyyy…nooo**!

Ella se soltó de sus brazos….tropezó con una de sus sandalias y rodo escaleras abajo….

Justo en ese momento llegaban a toda prisa los chicos…vieron en cámara lenta como ella corría y tropezaba y su cuerpo…caía…

Fue todo tan rápido…

Candy estaba muy mal….Annie iba en la ambulancia…estaba inconsciente sangraba por la boca y la nariz…

Patty lloraba y los chicos estaban muy angustiados…

Albert estaba impresionado….

Consoló a Annie y Patty les dijo vamos…a la capilla recemos por ella…

Las tías llegaron muy angustiadas un rato más tarde….

Candy tenia rota algunas costillas una pierna lastimada y un golpe en la cabeza…

El doctor Ron Stanford, medico residente de urgencias hablo con todos…

Ella sufrió algunas fracturas…me preocupa el golpe en la cabeza…su estado es estable y hasta que recupere la conciencia estará en terapia intensiva media. El pronóstico es regular dependiendo la evolución del golpe…pedí tomografías para ver si no hay daño interno.

¡Oohh¡

¡Sniff…Candy, mi niña…sniff!

¡Dios mío santo!

Justo en ese momento Terry Grandchester…llegaba muy alterado…

¡**Como esta Candy**!

¿**Díganme por favor**?

Archie no soporto lo tomo del cuello de la camisa…y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro un buen tramo…tuvieron que agarrarlo…los gritos y el escandalo fue grande..

¡Maldito seas Terry Grandchester!

¡Por tu culpa Candy casi se muere…!

¡La pagaras…muy caro…ella no está sola!

¡Desgraciado ingles…!

¡Suéltame infeliz….¡

¡Tú no eres nadie…Candy es mi novia…ella…yo la amo idiota!

¡Terry tiraba patadas y puñetazos eran dos fieras peleando…hasta Stear quiso apartarlos y recibió un puñete de parte de Archie!

¡Ya lo veras infeliz….no vuelvas Terry…por qué lo veras!

Los médicos y personal de seguridad sacaron a empeñoles a Terry…al escuchar las voces alteradas

Albert y las chicas como la tía sor maría seguía ajenos en la capilla….

Al escuchar el escandalo salió…

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡El infeliz ingles …vino a ver su obra…!

¿Quueee?

Pero…ese cretino que se cree….

Terry aun forcejeando con los de seguridad gritaba…

¡**Solo quiero saber cómo esta Candy…por favor!**

Terry lloraba….

Lo sacaron del hospital…a Terry,…..ahí fue Albert…

¿Tú eres Terry?…

¿Quién eres tú?

Soy familiar de los chicos… ¿cómo estás?…

¿Qué te importa?

Mira Terry…no acostumbro pelear guerras ajenas…ni se lo motivos reales. Pero si te digo algo…Candy es una chica muy dulce y especial….ella está muy delicada de salud, sufrió algunas fracturas, no de gravedad, pero un golpe serio en la cabeza…sigue inconsciente. Te pido por favor ...no vuelvas, ten mi tarjeta con mi celular llámame para saber de ella…no quiero enfrentamientos…

¿tú no eres nadie para prohibirme ver a mi pecosa…ella es mi novia oíste?

Albert lo miro desafiante…

No ,tienes razón…aun no soy nadie para ella….pero a partir de este momento seré tu peor pesadilla…te lo advierto.

Te dicen el duque en la Uní….soy el Príncipe …pregunta por mi, soy generaciones anteriores a ustedes. Créeme eres un niño a mi lado…no te enfrentes conmigo. No te conviene.

Acto seguido…

Albert deja a Terry…no sin volverle a advertir…

Ahora el Príncipe está aquí…recuérdalo…y esta será mi guerra…

Continuara….

Chicas no me maten por fa… no crean que voy a ponerlos a pelear. Aun quiero a Terry….pero Albert es mi gran amor y defenderá a su pecosa a como dé lugar…ahhh la pecosa tiene una suerte…..comentarios…doy baratos los tomates…las quiero mucho mil gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme…y de leer mis fics un saludo para todas…

QUE DIOS GUIE SU CAMINO CON AMOR...

BRENDA DE ANDREW


End file.
